Little Sisters
by Crashly Cullen
Summary: what happens when you and two other girls, are related to the overprotective gundam pilots. click my story and find out.


_**Little Sisters**_

_**CH 1**_

_**SISTER ONE**_

**It was a beautful sunny day at the gundam pilots newest safehouse. The five pilots were all in their livingroom. Trowa was playing chess againest Duo, who was losing for the seventh time that morning, when all of a sudden the door bell rang. **

**"Alright, I'll get it."  
"But...Duo."  
"But..what."  
Duo looks at Trowa, who is pointing down at the chessboard, glaring at Duo. **

**"Oh...that...I don't like that game anymore."  
"Why Maxwell," said Wufei, looking up from his book.  
"Did you see me losing..there," said Duo, pointing down at the chessboard.  
"I think you were doing pretty good," said Qautre, looking up from his book also.  
The door bell rings again.**

**"Duo the door."  
"Alright heero..but I hate that game...and why don't you get off your ass and get it?"  
Heero puts the t.v. controller down and gets up, as duo starts running for the door.**

**"Never mine...just kidding...I'll get the door..Heero...just sit down."  
Heero, then smirks at the others and sits back down.**

**"Ah, guys," yells Duo from the door.  
"Yeah, Duo," asked Qautre, as he was helping Trowa clean up the chesspeices and board.  
"Can you help me with a package we got from the Doc's."  
"Why baka," yells Wufei.  
"Beacause...it's heavy," yells Duo back.  
"Coming Duo," yells Trowa and Qautre, getting up and going to help Duo.  
Minites later. Both Duo, Qautre and Trowa come in and gently put down a very big box, on the floor, in the middle of the livingroom.**

**"So..what do you think is in the box," asked Qautre.  
"Crap...what else," said Duo.  
"...Duo...," said Heero, and Trowa.**

**"What...lets open it up," said Duo.  
Two minites later.**

**"What's this crap," yelled Duo.  
"Duo..don't yell," said Qautre.  
"Well...what do you want me to say...yahoo," said Duo.  
"Well...the note says by the time we get this..we should go streaght to the lab..to fine out the answers..to our qeastions," said Heero, then grabbing his coat and heading out the door and to the car.  
"What's his hurry," said Duo.  
"Lets get going," said Qautre and Trowa, grabbing their coats and heading to the car.  
"Come on baka," said Wufei, going to the car.**

**"Alright..lets go," said Duo, doing the same.**

_THE LAB_

**"J...what's going on," said Heero, in a cold voice.**

**"Ah...I see you got the package," said Doctor J.**

**"Yeah..we got the package...but why did you send us baby stuff," asked**

**"Do you see a baby with us," said Qautre.**

**"..." said Trowa.**

**"No...not yet," said Doctor J.**

**"What do you mean," said Wufei.**

**All of a sudden, a baby starts crying.**

**"Whats is that," said Heero, as he watches Doctor J pick up something in sheets and rocks it.**

**"What do you mean...'what is that'," said Doctor J, handing the thing whrapped in sheets to Qautre.**

**"It's a baby," said Qautre surprisingly.**

**"What's the meaning of this," yells Wufei.**

**"Well..about a year ago...we decided...," said Doctor J.**

**"What do you mean...we," said Trowa.**

**"The other Doctors and me...of crouse," said Docto J, as if it was nothing.**

**"Oh...keep talking," said Trowa, looking down at the baby.**

**"Oh right...well we decided about a year ago, that you all were getting lazy," said Doctor J.**

**"HEY," said Duo.**

**"Well anyway...like I was saying...you were all getting lazy..so..we took all five of your DNA and created a little baby," said Doctor J, smillingly.**

**"Why," asked Heero.**

**"You were all getting lazy," said Doctor J.**

**"No..Why," asked Duo.**

**"Oh..something to do and something for you five to do," said Doctor J.**

**"Your a monster," said Quatre.**

**"It was ether that or getting an orphin," said Doctor J.**

**"YOUR MORE THEN A MONSTER...WHAT DO YOU THINK THE KID IS NOW...HE HAS NO FAMILY," yelled Duo.**

**"IT'S A GIRL AND DON'T YELL...YOUR SCARING HER," yelled Quatre, rocking the baby, who was now crying her eyes out.**

**"Quatre...claim down...she's just crying...she'll be ok," said Trowa, taking the little girl, giving her to Duo and hugging Quatre to claim down.**

**"She's not esatly an orphin," said Doctor J.**

**"What do you mean," said Wufei angerly.**

**"Well she will have you guys," said Doctor J.**

**"What," said Heero.**

**"She's your little sister...since she has all yours and only yours DNA," said Doctor J.**

**"Our little sister," said Wufei.**

**"Yes," said Doctor J smillingly.**

**"Hey don't cry Babe...it'll be ok..I'm your big brother," said Duo looking down at the baby girl, while rocking her and making funny faces at her, to make her laugh. Which she started to do.**

**"So all you have to do is name, love and take of her," said Doctor J, giving Heero a slip of paper.**

**"What's this," said Heero.**

**"Her birth certifecite...your names are all on her birth certifecite..as brothers...as well as when she was born..all you have to do is put her first..middle..and last names," said Doctor J, "now get out of my sight."**

**"What about dipers and clouths and stuff like that," said Quatre feeling a little pit better.**

**"All of that and more..is in the box I sent you...now go," said Doctor J, pushing the pilots, along with the baby, out of the lab and closing the door behind them. They went straight home without a word from any of the pilots, until they got in the door, and were all sitting in the livingroom. **

**"So...I think we should name her," said Duo, with the baby, and sitting on the couch.**

**"Oh...what gave you that idea...Maxwell...the fact that she has no name," said Wufei, who was sitting on the couch, on Duo's left side.**

**"Well..I think we should call her Max," said Duo, ignoring Wufei's question.**

**"Duo..she's a girl," said Quatre sitting in the armchair next to the couch.**

**"So..what's wrong with the name Max for a girl," said Duo.**

**"What about Maxcy," said Trowa, sitting in the armchair on the other side of the couch.**

**"Or Maycie," said Wufei.**

**"What about Sara," said Quatre.**

**"_Michelle_."**

**"What Heero," asked Duo. Just then, Heero takes the baby out of Duo's arms and puts her in his arms and starts rocking her back and forth.**

**"Her name should be Michelle," said Heero, with a smile on his face.**

**"Michelle...hmm...I like that name," said Quatre and Trowa together.**

**"Good job Yuy," said Wufei.**

**"And that's what her last name should be," said Duo smiling.**

**"What Duo," asked Quatre.**

**"Yuy," said Duo.**

**"Michelle Yuy," said Quatre.**

**"Good name," said Trowa.**

**"What about her middle name then," asked Wufei.**

**"What about with a flower in it," asked Duo.**

**"Like rose," asked Trowa.**

**"Poppy," asked Quatre.**

**"Tulip," asked Wufei.**

**"Jade," said Heero.**

**"Pardon me," asked Quatre, looking at Heero.**

**"Michelle Jade Yuy," said Heero, smilling down at baby Michelle.**

**"That's a great name, Heero," said Quatre, Duo and Trowa together.**

**"It's a very good name," said Wufei.**

**"Well..do you like the name..Michelle Jade Yuy," asked Heero towards baby Michelle. Michelle looked up at Heero and gave him a dirty look, when she noticed Heero not smilling.**

**"Ooohh...Heero..your in trouble," said Duo laughing.**

**"What did I do," asked Heero.**

**"You weren't smilling..when you said her name," said Quatre, looking at Heero.**

**"I don't smile," said Heero coldly.**

**"You did..when you said her name the first time," said Wufei.**

**"I did," asked Heero.**

**"Yup," said Trowa.**

**"Fine..I'll try smilling," said Heero.**

**"Ok, you go do that then," said Duo smilling.**

**"Hhmm...Do you like the name Michelle Jade Yuy," asked Heero to baby Michelle, with a fake smile on. Still nothing.**

**"Ohh...the onna's good," said Wufei smilling.**

**"I think you two need to be alone," said Quatre.**

**"I aree with Q-man," said Duo.**

**Trowa just nods his head yes.**

**"I'm going to my room," said Heero getting up, with baby Michelle in his arms still.**

**"Your bringing her with you," asked Duo.**

**"Yup," said heero, getting two dipers, wipes, powder, and clouths, and starting to go up the stairs.**

**"Oh Hee-chan," said Duo.**

**"Don't call me that and what," asked Heero.**

**"We'll put her crib in your room later," said Duo.**

**"Why," asked Heero.**

**"Because..we need to put it together first," said Duo.**

**"No, why in my room," asked Heero.**

**"There's no other room in this house," said Quatre.**

**"And she seems to like you anyway," said Trowa.**

**"So there are two reasons why," said Wufei.**

**"Ahh...fine," said Heero. Heero got to his room, through the stuff, minus the baby, on his bed, closed the door, then sat on his bed with baby Michelle, in his arms.**

**"Lets try this again...shall we," asked Heero. Baby Michelle just looks up at Heero with a puzzling look her face.**

**"Do you like the name Michelle Jade Yuy," asked Heero with a small smile.**

**Baby Michelle just looks up at him. **

**"Still nothing," asked Heero.**

**"Coo," said baby Michelle.**

**"Is that a good or bad coo," asked Heero.**

**"Coo," said baby Michelle again with the HEERO YUY DEATH GLARE.**

**"Hey, that's my glare, I guess that's what you get from me, and I take it as a no coo," said Heero.**

**"Alright, do you like the name Michelle Jade Yuy," said Heero, smilling down at Michelle. Who starts giggling and makes Heero laugh.**

**"Well I guess you like me laughing and that you like the name then," said Heero laughing.**


End file.
